


I L̶o̶v̶e̶ Hate You

by isminhorllyadom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Love/Hate, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Ouch, lots of deep stuff, this is based off my experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isminhorllyadom/pseuds/isminhorllyadom
Summary: Kenma hates Kuroo.Actually, that was a lie.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 17





	I L̶o̶v̶e̶ Hate You

Sobbing, Kenma leaned over clenching his chest.

“It hurts… it hurts so much,” he cried out, trying to contain his feelings from revealing themselves.

But why did it hurt? What was the point of crying over a shitty boy at midnight?

It wasn’t his drop-dead gorgeous looks.

And it wasn’t his talent at, well, almost everything.

And it sure as hell wasn’t that smile, that charming smile that could beat Kenma up in the middle of an alley and he’d STILL say thank you.

No, it wasn’t any of these amazing traits that made him love Kuroo Tetsurou with all his heart. What made him love him was his motivation to achieve anything, his will to protect everyone close to him, and his encouragement of others to continue doing what they loved most. 

He was one of the few people Kenma felt safe around, one of the few people that protected him when he needed it most.

But maybe he misinterpreted those actions.

Maybe Kuroo protecting him was just something he would do for just about anyone.

Maybe that one time he offered him his hoodie was just a kind gesture, and nothing more.

Maybe him holding his hand when he was feeling stressed was just a way for him to feel like a good person.

Maybe.

So many things could be perceived as “maybes” in this world, but were those times just “maybes” as well?

There was one thing the boy noticed that bothered him. When one person becomes close to Kuroo, he forgets about everything in the world around him and focuses on that one person _only _.__

__Kenma, obviously, had already gone through this cycle. There was already another person that had captured Kuroo's heart._ _

__He knew this would happen, but why? Why did his heart hurt so much? Why did it seem like genuine love?_ _

__Convincing himself that he still didn’t love him was hard, but every day he told himself, it’s just a platonic love._ _

__But it’s okay._ _

__Even if it feels like he’s being crushed, it’s okay._ _

__It’s okay because he loves him so much, he just wants to see him happy, no matter what. Even if it meant getting his heartbroken._ _

___I can just forget about him eventually, right? ____ _

____Realizing what he just thought, Kenma screamed._ _ _ _

____“Am I crazy? How am I supposed to forget about him? Every time I go back through this cycle of forgetting you, remembering you, and getting hurt again, my love grows even stronger than before.” he cried out._ _ _ _

_____I hate you. ____ _ _ _

_______I hate you so much. ____ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall so this is my first fic on ao3! (yayy!) if you can't tell by some of the tags, this was based on some emotions I was feeling during some low times, but changed it to a kuroken fic hehe. i'm still trying to get the hang of things around here so there were some parts that I really wanted to emphasize but didn't know how to! also, this was written at midnight when I was in literal tears so sorry for the crappy quality! thank you for reading and please leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
